


How Many?

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM MINHO, But also, Established Relationship, I don’t remember if I took the daddy kink out if not oops, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Jisung, Top Minho, Toys, bottom jisung, dom minho, tiny bit of angst if you squint, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Minho and Jisung haven’t gotten to see each other in weeks, so finally they get to, and they use their time to the best of their abilities.





	How Many?

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a one shot but also a part of a series I’ll most likely never post. But this smut was too good to just let sit around. So here it is, hope everyone enjoys! Also I apologize in advance if there’s any errors I tried to read back through it best I could.

Minho kisses up Sungie’s back, they’re at his house after school, both their phones thrown away to who knows where in Jisung’s room. They haven’t seen each other in like two weeks because Minho has been working nonstop and Sungie finally got a job. 

But finally they have a night off and Min is able to sleep over, and they’re certainly going to make the most of it. 

At the moment Minho is all but torturing his boyfriend, placing small kisses and little touches all over his body. They had been aggressively grinding and making out on the couch just minutes before. That was until Min whispered something about wanting to try and see how many times he could make Jisung cum. 

And Sungie had melted at the thought, they’ve talked about it before, Minho keeps the fact that his boyfriend has insane stamina and an even higher sex drive in the back of his mind always. The most he’s made him cum is twice, maybe three times, he knows he could go more though. 

They’ve been talking about this whole thing for a while, Minho even sneakily bought a vibrator to make things even more fun. Jisung can’t wait, he’s already shaking with anticipation. 

So that’s how he got to where he is now. On his stomach, blind folded, still fully clothed but unbelievably hard. With Minho stalking around his room teasing him to the best of his abilities. 

Right now he’s playing with Sungie’s back, kissing his skin, scratching, biting. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Min murmurs while kissing behind his ears. 

“I will,” Jisung whispers back, Minho captures his lips, hand under his chin. “You’re so pretty,” He adds while lifting Sungie’s shirt up, “you trust me babyboy?” 

“Yes,” he doesn’t even hesitate, although he has slight flashbacks to Dohun for a second. 

“Lino?” His voice is soft, “what baby?” Rarely does Jisung call him that, usually only when he’s really sleepy or concerned about him. 

“Can you take the blindfold off please, I don’t think I like it.” He whispers. Minho instantly takes it off him, kissing his fears away too. 

“You okay?” Minho takes him in his lap kissing him gently now. 

“Hmhm, I just wanna be able to see.” The younger boy leans in and kisses his boyfriend their tongues sliding together instantly, the continuation of their intense making out from before coming back. Minho moans into it softly, letting Sungie grind on him. He allows this for a few seconds until he’s flipping his boyfriend over and starting his attack. 

Jisung shuts his eyes and lays back now, steadying his breathing. He hears Minho walking around his room, he already is shirtless, under his jeans Min is gonna he surprised. 

Lip are on his nipples suddenly, sucking harshly and biting, Minho knows how to drive him wild. He knows what gets him off quickly. His fingers tug on the bud that has no attention, pulling and prodding, Sungie moans back arching already. 

“Sensitive baby?” Min teases his teeth biting down, he doesn’t stop even after both sides are red and puffy. 

He pulls away for a second leaving Jisung gasping slightly he keeps his eyes closed so he’s still surprised at whatever he’s going to do next. He’s craving release already and his hasn’t even been touched yet. 

Minho comes back over smirking slightly, he straddles Sungie, sitting right on his dick. Min grinds down a little feeling his boyfriend buck up into him. 

“Fucking me is not on the list tonight babyboy.” Minho giggles while rolling his hips still, his ass pressing into his cock, he’s bottomed before but not really been into it. But they both have said they’ll try it at least once. 

“Don’t sit on me like you want me to then.” Jisung whines back he keeps his eyes closed. Minho teases him more by letting out little mocking whines the younger usual makes when riding him. 

Jisung smacks his leg, opening his eyes, he sits up on his elbows and before Minho can do anything he’s suddenly on his back eyes wide. Their lips are smashed together, Jisung with Min’s legs curled around his waist. 

The older boy actually does moan now, arms wrapped around his neck tightly he rolls his hips up, letting Jisung grind down on him. 

“Damn baby where did that come from?” Min whispers while Sungie continues to rut against him. Their rolls are switched and it’s really weird but they’re both kind of into it. 

“One of the times we’re gonna get you to cum is gonna be in me baby?” Jisung moans at his words. 

“If you wanna.” He whispers back, still grinding down. 

“Hmm, you can try baby,” 

“You’ll still fuck me right Lino?” Jisung then is back to his submissive self, nuzzling into Minho’s neck moving to straddle him again so he’s now sitting pretty on his dick. 

“Of course baby,” 

He sits up and wiggles his hips down, Minho guides him, hums at how he’s grinding intensely. 

“What do you wanna do baby?” Min grabs his nipples again, leaning forward to suck aggressively. He takes the vibrator from his pocket and pressed it to his other nipple. The younger let’s out a yelp, letting Minho flip him to his back again. 

“Hmmm, I wanna try this, in me, when I fuck you.” Sungie whispers, his cheeks red. Minho kisses his neck biting hard, his fingers already taking Jisung’s belt off and popping the buttons on his jeans. 

Min turns the toy off and pushes it into his boyfriend’s mouth, Sungie sucks on the cylinder, eyes falling shut. The elder pulls his jeans and his eyes get huge for a second. 

“You’re trying to kill me.” 

Under his jeans he has tight briefs, still male underwear but they’re small. Member pressing against the material, his ass shown off too. They’re all black, with some shear parts, it looks amazing against his pretty tan skin. 

Jisung takes the vibrator out of his mouth, his face red, “not kill you just make you more horny.” He giggles, Minho dips his head down and licks him through the material. 

“Well it did its job.” Minho groans loud, his fingers hooking into the back to spread him apart, Jisung hums he slides a hand into his boyfriend’s hair. His other hand still holding the toy, he slips that back into his mouth, getting it wet again. 

The elder pulls the back down and licks up his crack, dipping his tongue inside him. Sungie moans happily, shutting his eyes, loving the attention. 

Minho slides a finger into him without warning making him still for a second. 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Jisung rolls his hips, wanting to be full already. Minho continues to open him up, pushing his tongue inside him further too, Sungie feels the vibrator get taken from his mouth. 

In the next second it’s pushed inside him, “fuck,” he hisses, the plastic goes in deeper and deeper, his thighs shaking now. But this is nothing. 

Min gets it in all the way, kitten licking his tip too, Jisung moans arching his back into it. He turns it on to a low setting and his boyfriend stills completely. 

“You okay baby?” 

“Hmm,” Sungie wants it higher already, he could sit with this on all day, just slowly rocking his hips down on it. 

“I need a real answer Sungie use your words.” Minho kisses his thighs. 

“Yes, it’s good, really good,” Jisung mumbles out, the elder boy turns the device off letting Sungie crawl back on top of him. 

“Hey, who said you could go up there?” Min teases, Jisung giggles and starts heavily assaulting his neck, biting down, rolling his hips into his. 

“Do you wanna ride me, or am I actually gonna try and fuck you?” He asks while palming Minho through his jeans. His boyfriend hums moving to take his shirt off, his hands going into Jisung’s hair bringing their lips together. 

“What do you wanna do?” 

“Both,” The younger wiggles down between his legs after making a trail of love bites down his neck and chest. He yanks his jeans down easily and smiles happily at the tent in his boxers. FaceTime is just not the same, doesn’t do Min enough justice. 

“Hmm, okay, use lube though baby, it’s been a while.” Minho requests he shifts his hips, Sungie nods at his words but doesn’t move to grab any lube yet, instead and pulls his boxers down and latches onto his head. Humming happily, Min loves how much Sungie likes to give head, he’s never been with anyone that gets off from it so much. His boyfriend will sit with his cock in his mouth for long amounts of time. Just enjoying being used. 

Jisung scoots closer, taking more into his mouth, he feels Min’s grip on his hair tighten as his fingers creep between his thighs spreading him apart slightly. He pulls off with a giggle, kissing his legs now, liking teasing his dom bf. 

Minho bites his lower lip, he’s actually nervous, and Jisung is teasing him, a lot. 

The younger dips his head low and sticks his tongue out, timidly licking his entrance. He’s never eaten anyone out before, although it’s been done to him plenty of times so he knows what to do. 

Minho stills, his chest huffing for a second, this is even more new territory for them. 

Jisung licks more, pushing his tongue past his rim, Minho squirms under him. He pulls away giggling again, “I’ve never seen you squirm so much,” he teases while kissing along his inner thighs. 

“Yeah well I’ve never had a tongue in my ass before so,” Minho snaps back, he gives his boyfriend’s hair a tug making the younger whine and open his mouth for his cock. Min slides it in, guiding his soft lips on him slowly. 

Sungie pulls away again, moving away to grab the lube in his dresser, “do you want me to, use a condom?” He asks timidly. Min hums, grabbing his waist, now sitting up on his knees. He starts kissing down his neck and shoulders, running his hands all over his tan skin. Fingers pulling his puffy nipples again. 

“No, pretty sure you’re the only one who’s gonna stick their dick in me.” He murmurs while biting down on his ear lobe. Jisung squeals, wiggling against the older boy. He feels a hand slip back behind him and the toy switches on again. 

His hips twitch instantly, Minho smirks, pulling his cute ass flush against his cock now. Grinding into him slowly, Sungie moans loving it, his hips rocking back into his boyfriend. The thought of having the toy and him inside him makes his mind race. 

Minho watches as he rolls his hips back on him, moaning softly into his pillows. 

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be getting fucked yet babyboy,” Minho teases him, he pushing his tip in along with the toy and Jisung gasps loud. 

“Turn it off then,” Jisung pushes his hips back a little more, the extra stretch making his head spin. Minho takes himself out and pushes Jisung down, looking at how he’s spread open. 

The vibrator goes up a few notches and Min shifts it going more upward and Sungie moans louder. The toy ghosting his prostate. 

“Fuck,” he groans as his boyfriend fucks him slowly with the plastic. He then turns it off completely, “pay back for teasing me.” He smirks in his ear. 

Sungie whines and turns around a pout on his face, he has the lube in his hand still. Minho smirks a little and falls back letting the younger crawl on top of him. He pushes his legs apart and kisses down his chest again, biting down on his nipple. 

“I’ll tease you more, that’ll be payback for how much you tease me.” He mumbles while scooting between his legs, he bites down on his thigh, sucking hard. 

Minho grabs his hair, eyes fluttering shut. He feels Sungie slide a wet finger between him and tenses up as it gets pushed inside. He honestly forgot what the feeling was. Having things inside him, he hasn’t fingered himself in years. 

“Jesus babe, relax,” The younger teases his tongue poking his tip again. 

“Shut up,” Minho shuts his eyes trying to focus on his mouth, and not his finger inside him. 

“Have more respect for my ability to take two without problem.” Jisung takes more of his cock in his mouth, sucking on it hard. Min rolls his eyes and pushes Sungie’s head down making him choke a little. His thigh gets slapped and the other finger pushes deeper, shifting around in him. 

It doesn’t hurt by any means, it’s just weird. Sungie thrusts it in and out and this makes him squirm more, his eyes fluttering shut, it somehow feels good, and his mouth on him feels even better. 

They’re both messing with each other, Min keeps pushing Jisung’s head down harder making him choke slightly, and Jisung keeps teasing a second finger inside Minho. He’s using a lot of lube, because though he’s playing with his boyfriend he doesn’t want it to hurt or for him it be uncomfortable. 

Finally he goes through with the second digit and Minho gasps sharply, his hips bucking up at the same time. Jisung pulls off his cock, lips puffy and drool dripping down his chin. 

“Choke me one more time and I’ll bite you.” He warns Minho giggles his head tossed back now. The two fingers inside him not hurting, it’s actually starting to feel good. 

“I didn’t mean to that time.” Min runs a hand through his hair and bends his knees, Jisung rolls his eyes. He licks the entirety of his dick, nipping at his balls slightly, his thighs twitch at that. 

He hums and takes his fingers out, watching Min’s reactions. The older boy whines surprisingly, and lifts his head. Sungie locks eyes with him as he sticks his tongue inside him now. 

“Fuck you,” Min throws his head back, moaning quietly, he’s never this loud, it’s pissing him off. He nearly shrieks as Sungie now puts three fingers inside him. His thighs shake more intensely, and his ass hurts. 

He feels like a damn ass virgin, Jisung goes back to distracting him with his mouth, taking more in, sucking hard. Minho moans being insanely overwhelmed. 

His fingers spread wide and then angle a certain way and Minho gasps, whole body going rigid. 

“Found it,” Sungie giggles now fully starting his assault, he pushes the pads of his fingers in that direction and Minho’s back arches. His fingers grabbing at the sheets now. Jisung kisses and sucks on his inner thigh while rubbing down the nerves making the elder go crazy. 

Min is never this loud, doesn’t really make noises in general. But at the moment he’s whining and panting, hips twitching. Jisung smirks, fingering him a little quickers only to pull all three of his digits out. Minho inhales sharply, almost seeing stars. 

“Fuck,” he groans feeling extremely worn out. 

“You good babe?” Jisung sits up, Minho is a mess, his bangs sticking to his forehead and the back part sticking up. His lips are red and swollen from biting and he’s flushed everywhere. 

“Yeah,” Minho comes to his senses a little and sits up slightly, trying to shake off the fact Sungie knows how to use his fingers really well. The younger boy crawls up his body, their lips meeting again. 

Jisung kisses him hard, his thin hips falling between Min’s thicker thighs. The older boy wraps a leg around him, one hand in his hair the other on curled around his neck. 

“You sure babe?” Sungie whispers against his mouth, Min nods while feeling around for the bottle of lube next to them. He spreads it on his hand and rubs Jisung down. The younger boy moans into his neck, holding himself up slightly. 

He then pulls back more and pushes Minho’s hand off of him so he can line up properly. The older of the two gasps softly, nerves kicking in. 

Jisung grabs his hips and shifts forward slowly starting to push inside. Min inhales, his whole body tensing up. The younger leans forward and kisses him, over and over, all up his neck and collarbones. 

“Babe relax,” Sungie giggles, “easy for you to say.” The elder snaps back. Jisung rolls his eyes and dips his head to suck on his sweet spot again. He pushes in further and a whine escapes Min, his back arching. 

This is so weird for Sungie, but he likes hearing Minho get this loud, and squirm like he is. The younger pulls back and they lock eyes, he’s pretty much fully inserted. Min shifts biting his lower lip face red. 

“It’s a good thing I love you.” He mumbles against his boyfriend’s lips. Jisung giggles again and shyly pulls out to push back in, Minho gasps. 

“I love you too,” Sungie grinds down now, their hips pressed together. Minho moans, a hand grabbing his boyfriend’s hair frustrated that he’s being so loud. The tug on the youngers hair makes him whimper and go slack slightly, he so easily falls back into a submissive space. 

“You’re being quiet.” Min whispers, trying to distract himself. 

“You’re not fucking me silly,” Sungie scrunches his nose up at him. His hips thrusting slightly. Minho’s eyes rolls a little at the sudden shift. 

“Oh so you’re only loud when your ass is full?” Minho grabs his chin and kisses him hard, Jisung whines his arms giving out to wrap around his boyfriend’s neck now. It makes Min smirk to know even on the bottom he makes Sungie melt. 

The younger whines again as Minho curls his legs around his waist their tongues sliding together. He wiggles himself even closer, wrapping around his boyfriend more. His thin hips grind down it reminds Min of when Sungie is riding him, the way he’s rolling his hips. It’s really cute honestly. 

Jisung moans now, Min reaching down turn the toy back on. He can feel the vibrations through his boyfriend, it makes Sungie twitch and start to pull out, his whole body shivering. 

The toy makes Jisung whimper, that and the fact Minho is insanely tight, it all is a lot. He thrusts in his boyfriend now more aggressively, face buried in his neck as he gets a pace somehow. Even though the toy is distracting him so much. 

Minho arches his back, Sungie going faster way quicker than he thought he would. It doesn’t hurt, honestly it feels really good, his eyes flutter shut as Jisung grips his hips a little harder now. He’s shocked that his bottom boyfriend can fuck this hard. 

Don’t get him wrong, Jisung is one hell of a power bottom at times, but he’s so tiny that he doesn’t have a lot of force. 

“Fuck-“ Minho suddenly gasps as Sungie pulls out and shoves back in, his angle changing. 

“Yeah?” Jisung smiles proudly, he found his prostate again even with the vibrator on. He leans back trying to ignore the toy, sitting up on his knees and grabs Minho’s hips. Min stares up at him, one hand in his hair the other reaching for Sungie’s. 

“Tired?” Min teases seeing him breathing heavy. 

“No, just trying to, ignore-“ his voice cuts off as he bucks forward involentarly. It makes Minho moan, his head tossed back. Jisung picks up his pace again, rolling and thrusting his hips, he badly wants to grind down on the toy. As good as Min feels he just likes his ass to be filled more. 

Minho recovered from his prostate getting nailed and regains his barings. Easily he flips them over so he’s now straddling his boyfriend, this angle makes him hit his sensitive nerves easily. 

“Fuck this was a bad idea.” He mumbles while hiding his face and grinding down. 

“Why?” Sungie whimpers finally getting what he wants. 

“You’re gonna make me cum,” Min bites his ear and bounces slightly. Jisung bucks into him, “why’s that bad?” 

“This is about you babyboy,” Minho moans again, not being to help himself as he grinds down harder. 

“Well the vibrator…is literally right, on my prostate right now so I think...it’s still about me.” Jisung barely gets out his eyes squeezed shut. Minho smirks, “show me how good it feels,” he whispers in his ear, forcing his own hips still, Jisung whines in protest. 

Bucking up hard now, he fights between grinding on the toy and fucking Minho. 

Jisung thrusts up again and the toy moves, now, now it is for sure on his nerves. Before it was just close, now it’s directly on them. His thighs shake and stomach clenches. Min bounces on him, wanting him to cum, he’s tempted to turn the dial higher. 

Familiar whines and pants fall from his lips, “you gonna come baby?” Min taunts. 

“Hmhm,” Sungie moans. 

“Fill me up Sungie, I want it so bad.” Minho smirks and Jisung whines loud, the younger boy twitching forward. Whenever Min says things like that it makes Jisung squirm and usually cum pretty fast. 

It doesn’t take long for him to release inside of his boyfriend, his hips shaking through the whole thing. Minho moans because it feels really good, his own cock straining. 

He gives Sungie a few seconds afterwards, laying on his stomach next to his boyfriend his boxers pulled back up hiding his cock from him. Instead he’s just been teasing the toy in and out, wiggling it around. 

Jisung recovers and instantly wiggles back on the toy, “You want more already naughty boy?” Minho teases while taking the toy out making the younger pout. 

“Yes please,” 

His fingers replace the toy, “such good manners babyboy, you did such a good job,” Minho shifts a slight sting in his back, he runs his other hand through Sungie’s hair, kissing his neck to. 

He hooks his fingers up and Jisung moans, eyes squeezing shut. Min knows how much his boyfriend craves justification, how much he loves to be told he’s a good boy. 

Minho watches how he grinds back his arms going to curl around his neck. Their lips meet and Jisung wraps around him more, “easy baby,” the elder smiles while teasing his fingers in and out of his hole. 

“Want you,” Jisung mumbles through their kisses his eyes half lidded. 

“Not yet babyboy,” Min starts kissing down his body now, stopping at his puffy nipples, he sucks hard on one side and tugs on the other. Fingers still buried inside him. 

He moans thighs shaking, “so pretty,” Minho murmurs against his tan skin, sucking a love bite to his stomach. Sungie runs his hands through his hair, living for all the praises he’s getting. He also really wants head, Minho doesn’t suck him off a lot, because his gag reflex is bad. But he eats him out a lot, and the boy knows how to use his tongue. 

“What’d you want baby?” Min asks feeling the slight pushes from his boyfriend’s hands. Jisung bites his lower lip cheeks red, Minho crawls back up, kissing under his ear, “Hmm? Use your words.” He nuzzles into him and spreads his fingers. 

Jisung moans against his neck, “want you to give me head daddy,” he whispers while blushing deeply. Minho smirks, kissing Jisung slowly, “What do you say?” 

“Please give me head daddy,” Sungie nips his bottom lip. 

“Good boy,” Min starts kissing down his body, biting occasionally, his mouth is on his member in seconds, licking his head. The thought of his dick having been up his ass only minutes before crosses his mind, but they’ve done nastier things honestly. He’s eaten Sungie out after he came in him before so this is nothing. 

Jisung grabs his hair, a soft whine leaving his mouth. Minho is making sure he’s avoiding his prostate now not wanting to get him over sensitive. But Jesus it still feels really good. 

That being said though, Min is playing a dangerous game sucking him off and fingering him. 

The younger tries to warn his boyfriend as he bucks forward, trying to pull him off before he fully thrusts. Minho feels it in his thighs and pulls away before his cock can be completely shoved down his throat. 

“Keep still baby,” He murmurs while nudging his legs apart to lick at his balls. Jisung moans, his fingers in his mouth and in his hair. Minho licks back up to his head, swirling his tongue around the slit. The younger tries not to buck forward he really truly does. 

“This is why I don’t suck your dick,” Minho whispers after coughing a couple times. 

“Well to be fair you’re also finger fucking me too,” Sungie pouts, he bites his lower lip, Min shifts his fingers up making him buck harder. He uses his other hand and presses his thumb into Sungie’s slit. The younger boy arches more, eyes shutting tightly. 

Minho smiles at how slack his body has gone, just completely limp. 

“Want me to stop then?” He spreads his fingers wider, Jisung whimpers, “n-no,” he clutches the sheets. 

“Keep still then baby,” Min removes his fingers for a second, his mouth going back on his cock. His tongue swirls around him and soon he’s taking more. 

Sungie has his fingers back in his hair again, his eyes open now. Minho scoots a bit and slides one of his legs over his shoulder, picking his pace up. The younger moans feeling his stomach starting to coil again. 

Minho can tell he’s close again too, the shaking in his thighs is always a give away. Jisung bucks again, Min lets it happen, swallowing around him now. 

His eyes water and tears spill down his cheeks, but it doesn’t matter at the moment. The younger then bucks and soon is coming hard, back arching into the bedding. Minho gets a mouthful, and nearly gags. Not at the taste but as Sungie’s force. 

He pulls back hand on his member now, he wipes his eyes with the other. His voice is going to wrecked later. This is what he gets for having a bottom bf with a big dick. 

Sungie twitches slightly, being a little over sensitive, he’s already blissed out, but he knows what he wants next. 

Minho takes his hand off him, and slowly crawls up his boyfriend’s body. Their lips meet and Sungie should have known Min was gonna do this, his tongue pushing his load into his mouth. 

Jisung whines softly as he’s literally fed his own cum, but he eagerly laps it off the elders tongue. 

“Good boy,” Min smirks while swallowing the rest of it. His own dick is pulsing in his boxers, and his back stings still. Sungie timidly sits up, the world spinning a little, he crawls into his boyfriend’s lap and wraps his arms around him. Their lips meeting again. 

“Want a break?” Min whispers against him, “Hmm, wanna taste you.” Jisung mumbles, he wiggles himself on his bulge, letting little whines out in his ear. 

Minho hums and falls to his back, a little groan coming from him as he does. Sungie sitting pretty on him his eyes partly lided. 

“You’re so fucking pretty Jisung,” Min whispers, he reaches for him hands running up and down the length of his body. The younger blushes deeply, letting his boyfriend kiss him everywhere, including the pale scars that are barely visible now. 

Minho noticed the thin lines on Jisung’s body in random places not that long ago. The younger had been sleeping on his chest, their hands locked. He’d never really looked that closely at his wrists however until then. 

And that was when he noticed the self harm scars, the small marks littering his arms all over. Not as many on his wrists but his arms, but his shoulders and biceps are covered in thin white scars. Not noticeable unless you’re looking for them. 

It shocked Min, he never pegged Sungie to be someone who self harmed ever. When he found the marks on his arms he then very gently moved his boyfriend around to see if there were anymore. 

And there were, he gets up close and personal with Sungie’s thighs a lot, but he’s never looking for anything when he’s down there. So when he discovered the scars on this outer thighs and on the tops he was surprised again. 

During his search he managed to wake Jisung up and the younger had started to cry. 

Minho kissed him softly until he calmed down and explained everything. 

So now he kisses every area gently, whispering how beautiful he is in hushed tones. Telling him worthy he is to be loved. Jisung wraps his arms tightly around his neck, kissing his neck, sucking on certain spots. 

Minho groans and slides his hands into his hair shifting his thin hips in his lap. Sungie moves and goes slack against his boyfriend for a second, “I love you,” He whispers face pushed into his neck. 

“I love you too,” Min lifts his chin and kisses him more gently now. 

“Do you wanna stop?” 

“No!” Jisung sits back up, eyes wide, Minho giggles at his reaction. The younger boy then pushes his boyfriend to his back, crawling on top of him again. 

“Hmm round two?” Min teases above him, “no way,” Jisung laughs while kissing down his body. He makes quick work of his boxers throwing them to some other corner of the room and in seconds his lips are wrapped around his tip. 

Minho slides a hand into his hair, sighing at the relief of being touched again. Sungie licks at his head timidly at first, hand on the rest of him, he literally feels so blissed out right now he could just slack his jaw and Min could go to town if he wanted. 

And honestly that thought really fucking turns him on, just being completely used like that. But that will have to be for another night because if Minho does that now there’s no way Jisung will last through anything else. 

Sungie shifts forward and takes more in his mouth, swirling his tongue around him. He feels Min’s hand tighten in his hair and moans around him. Slowly he works his way down to nuzzle against his pelvis. His nose brushing against the smooth skin there. Minho thankfully keeps himself hairless. 

The older boy bends his knees and bites his lip, guiding his boyfriend’s head on him by his hair. He thrusts up into his mouth shallowly at first, giving him a warning. Jisung takes the thrust easily, his head bobbing back so he doesn’t choke. 

His fingers off his member now and on his thighs. Scratching occasionally and squeezing. Minho pays attention to his squeezes, those tell him if he’s going to hard. 

He picks up his pace a little and Jisung moans around him, spit and precum dripping down his chin onto his chest. His own cock is hard again from the whole experience. 

“Fuck baby,” Min mutters as Jisung pulls off for a second, his eyes staring up at him lovingly, lips puffy and red. 

The younger giggles and only licks him now, knowing his boyfriend likes to be teased. His mouth only going down to cover his head, then he pops back off. 

“You’re such a tease Jisungie,” Min whines but he loves it, his boyfriend knows how to give good head. He knows what Minho likes and how to do it perfectly. 

Sungie giggles and goes back to actually sucking him properly, his tip hitting the back of his throat now and he could practically cum just by that at this point. Minho grips his hair, his breathing quickening, he’s not going to last. Not at this pace. 

And soon he’s coming down his throat, Jisung moaning around him. His eyes water and his dick is painfully hard again. Min recovers still shallowly thrusting into his mouth. Once he pulls out the younger swallows, his eyes lidded. 

“Oh babyboy, look how hard you are again,” Minho scoops him up, wiping his face off. 

“You did it,” he murmurs sleepily, but he still wants to get off, again. 

“I know I did,” Minho smirks slightly, he sets Sungie in his lap, making him straddle him again. The younger hums quietly as his fingers wrap around his member pumping him slowly. 

“Fuck-“ he gasps softly, over sensitivity kicking in. 

“You okay?” Min stops not wanting to hurt him. 

“Hmhm, just sensitive,” he wraps his arms around his neck, hiding in his chest a little. 

“Do you wanna stop? I don’t wanna hurt you baby.” 

“It’s not bad, it just took me by surprise. Besides, I want you to fuck me still.” Sungie giggles the last part his cheeks red, it’s like he’s high. This is what Min imagines his boyfriend is like when he is high. 

Extra giggly, shy, and a little timid. 

“Oh yeah?” Minho lifts him slightly, making him line up with his cock. 

“Hmhm,” Jisung sighs in contentment as the elder pushes inside him slowly. Min is only half hard at the moment but he’s sure that it going to change. 

The younger rolls his hips slowly, whines and whimpers coming from him. His ass is really sensitive, Minho leans over slightly and grabs the vibrator again. 

“You wanna try?” He asks since he’s not fully hard. Jisung hums thinking, “both?” He whispers softly, “only if you wanna babe,” Sungie shifts, judging his body. He wants to badly, but he also has little bit of fear. 

“I wanna try, but go slow.” He says cheeks red. 

“Of course baby.” Min lifts him forward, their lips meeting again, the vibrator is still slick from before so it won’t take much to actually get it inside Jisung. 

Minho spreads him further, first putting two fingers alongside his cock just to prep the younger more. That alone makes Jisung moan, hiding his face in Minho’s neck. 

“Tell me if I’m hurting you.” 

“I will baby.” Sungie clutches his hair, lifting himself on his knees a little more. 

The elder pushes his fingers in deeper and then pulls them out, changing to the actual toy. Very carefully he starts to insert it aside his cock. 

“Okay slow down,” Jisung tense up, nails scratching his shoulders. 

“Jesus this makes me feel like a fucking virgin.” He giggles after, face still hidden. 

“It’s weird for me too babe don’t worry.” Min nuzzles into his neck, they’re both sweating like crazy. 

“Okay, keep going,” he relaxes again, Minho’s lips capturing his to distract him. He finds himself threading his fingers into his hair, whimpering against his boyfriend. 

The older boy stops his movements again, opting to kiss down Sungie’s neck. He bites softly and harder in other places leaving the toy alone for now. 

Jisung pulls himself closer to Minho, hips shifting enough to make the toy press deeper. 

“Fuck-“ he hisses at the stretch eyes watering badly, tears spill down his cheeks, “baby,” Min wipes his eyes, “maybe we shouldn’t I don’t wanna hurt you.” He adds. 

“No I wanna, we just have to go slow.” Jisung grits his teeth and moves his hips again, a half moan half cry coming from him. 

“Easy Sung,” Minho lifts him up a little making his dick come out slightly. The friction makes the younger tense more, “Okay, take it out,” he gasps not being able to handle it anymore. Minho pulls himself out and the toy gently. 

Sungie hides his face embarrassed badly. 

“You okay?” Minho flips them over lifting his boyfriend’s legs. 

“Don’t look!” Jisung swats at him as he tries to look between his thighs. 

“I wanna make sure you’re okay babe,” Min glares at him. Sungie covers his face, hiding from the elder. He wants to die he’s so embarrassed. 

Minho checks his member seeing his tip is red and raw from how many times he came. Then he spreads him and finds his entrance is an angry red and over stretched. Min kisses the base of his back, rubbing his thighs. 

“Baby you’re nearly bleeding.” He whispers while gently closing his thin thighs now. Sungie whimpers quietly, his bum hurting and his pride. Minho very carefully picks him up trying not to hurt him. 

“Cuddle with me, don’t hide,” He whispers in his ear. 

“I wanna die,” 

Minho then sets him down and slides out of bed, going to get a warm cloth and other things. Jisung feels like crying, hell he is crying, he’s so fucking embarrassed right now. 

He curls into a ball back aching and his ass, his entrance is literally throbbing. It’s what he gets for being such a slut. 

Minho comes back in seeing his boyfriend curled into himself, his body shaking slightly. Very carefully he slides back into bed, not even putting clothes on because Sungie’s prefers to cuddle with nothing between them. 

“Hey, come here baby,” Minho whispers trying to unravel him. Jisung is not having it though, he’s tightly compact at the moment. 

The older boy opts to now kissing up Sungie’s back, planting soft little touches to his tan skin. He rubs his sides and slides his fingers through his hair. 

“Hey, don’t hide from me.” He moves so he’s right by his ear now. He bites him gently making the younger whine. 

“Stop it Min,” Sungie whines his face red and tear stained, still mostly hidden by his pillows. Minho hums and gets his arms under his small boyfriend and picks him up with ease. 

“Don’t tell me to stop when I’m trying to see if you’re okay.” He takes his face in his hands and wipes his tears away. “I’m fine,” 

“No you’re clearly not.” Minho takes the warm cloth and wipes his tummy first, getting any sweat and other substances off of him. The warmth makes him pull Minho closer. 

Next he moves down to his member, being gentle with him knowing he’s extra sensitive. “Easy love,” Min kisses his cheek seeing how he’s cringing slightly. 

Jisung lays on his back as Minho goes to spread his legs again, “Don’t look,” he whimpers feeling gross. 

“Baby you’re hurting, there’s nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about.” Min kisses his knees running his fingers along his tan legs. 

“I feel like I’m gross, I don’t want you to see me like this.” He covers his face with his hands. 

The older boy moves forward, grabbing his boyfriend’s face again. 

“Jisung, you’re not gross, nothing about this makes you gross baby.” Minho takes his face in his hands kissing his lips softly. “You don’t, think...I’m…” He trails off not looking him in the eye. 

“Whatever you’re about to say no I don’t, I wanted it just as much as you did babe. I mean fuck I still do, but maybe we’ll try with something smaller next time.” Min teases him, kissing him more. Sungie blushes but giggles a little, finally letting Minho touch him again. 

“Let me clean you up baby,” The elder murmurs while kissing his ears. Sungie nods and timidly opens his legs again, Minho grabbed some soothing lotion while in the bathroom too. First he wipes him up, making sure the area is all clean. 

After he dries it and puts the lotion on his finger and very gentle rubs it around where the most angry red parts of his entrance. Jisung flinches as he does. 

Afterwards he wipes his hands off and pulls his small boyfriend to his chest. 

“How much pain are you in?” 

“My pride is broken in half,” 

“I’m serious Sung.” 

The younger sighs, “I’m fine, only hurts a little.” Minho tilts his face up and narrows his eyes. 

“I feel like you’re lying.” 

“It hurts obviously, but I’m not gonna whine about it, I just feel like I had sex for the first time again and I’m not a fan about it.” 

“Woah you’ve had sex before? No way,” Jisung smacks his boyfriend making him laugh, his arms curl around him before he can get more attacks in. 

“Shut up,” Minho reaches down and grabs a handful of his ass making him squeal, he presses his face into his neck, “Min stop,” he whines again. He feels his teeth catch his skin. 

The older boy groans, “you can give me more hickies while you’re down there.” He murmurs fingers sliding into his boyfriend’s hair. 

“What people think I’m out of the picture cause you’re not covered?” Jisung doesn’t hesitate to suck directly below his ear, a sweet spot for Min. The elder gasps and grips his hair a little harder. 

“That’s not what I said.” He shuts his eyes and tries to keep himself from rocking against his thighs. He loves his thighs, even though they’re skinny, they’re perfect for grabbing, biting, and occasionally fucking too. 

However they both are way too worn out for those adventures tonight. Maybe later on in the week when they’re both properly rested and healed they’ll give it another go. 

For now though Min is satisfied with Jisung littering his neck and chest in hickies to the best of his abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride lmao. If people want a part two I’ll do one cause I’m always down to write Minsung smut lol. If anyone has any questions I’m here to answer as well! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> -Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
